


what are we?

by rycan_toucan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Sweet, emphasis on trying, heads up for shane trying to carry ryan, pre slash, they love each other so much and i'm listing exactly why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycan_toucan/pseuds/rycan_toucan
Summary: on the tv, a confession scene plays.the main girl finally confronts her equally smitten but just as oblivious love interest and asks what they are- and ryan stops his train of thought dead in it's tracks. this might be the one thing they never discussed. were they supposed to?---"i mean, like, are we a couple? if i told people you were my tall idiotic counterpart- would they understand?"





	what are we?

**Author's Note:**

> i can't get enough of their natural relationship and how their personalities just. work together. they're fucking me up, fam.

why is it, ryan wonders, that he's never thought about his relationship with shane before?  
and why, for the love of everything, was he doing it now? how come everything they do gets shrugged off as usual and familiar or just 'them being them'- no matter what it is.

watching this netflix series about a young couple on shane's couch like an invested aunt whilst waiting for the giant to come back with snacks probably wasn't the best place for it, but it's not like he had anything better to do. the pair not knowing how to ease themselves into intimacy confused and somewhat irritated ryan- so, of course, he kept watching.

he wondered why he never freaked out on shane and asked him what does it mean when the taller would rest his chin on top of his hair (dirty or not, the disgusting brobdingnagian never seemed to care), watching whatever ryan was doing. he wondered why grabbing shane's hand and pulling him along wherever he needed to be wasn't off putting or too much- or why this show made it seem that way.

one of the love interest's best friends suggests finding out the other's favorite food and buying it- and the believer finds it cheap, stupid, and half-assed.

ryan and shane took turns buying lunch for one another all the time, knowing exactly which flavors to focus on to bring the best out of each other's day. unlike these teens who didn't know a thing about what the other liked- did the people who wrote this dumb series ever experience fondness? it's not about a specific food, people.

he knew shane needed a kick, or a punch (in the face, ryan would argue). something strong like a cup of bitter coffee paired with a meal that's not particularly packed with flavor. he couldn't handle spice all that well, didn't enjoy sweets, but would rather die than pair something very savory with caffeine. that's just something you learn after spending a lot of time with someone, good lord.

in turn, shane took into consideration ryan's love for spices, or spicy fast food. his lunches were quick, unhealthy and delicious- kicked his day off with a good dose of endorphins that'd keep him energetic and in a good mood throughout. usually paired with soda, and a cup of coffee to come later. the skeptic provided both.

they'd eat together, too. but the youngsters on tv seemed resistant to the idea.

sure, it could just be default because their desks were right next to one another- but both of them knew they'd be spending lunchtime together even if it wasn't the case. their conversations about nothing at all and ryan's ability to just talk about whatever made for a comfortable and relaxing atmosphere. neither of them could imagine a good work day without those. it'd make sense for these kids to be the same, no?

why ryan was comparing what he and shane had to a cheesy love trope was beyond him.

the fictional couple touch on accident, freak out, and ryan rolls his eyes. shane's hand would often brush over his, so what?  
so would their shoulders, sides... they always seemed to be standing too close, like magnets. people surely noticed, but no one pointed it out because, again, this was normal.

sometimes shane would ask if he could hug the smaller, and ryan would let him. he wouldn't blush, freak out, and push him away like the girl on tv does. why would he? it felt safe, warm, right...it made them both happy- so why not? that's just what affection was. he hated how this show portrayed it.

nothing they did appeared forced or unnatural or weird. kids shouldn't be taught to think so. every emotion they feel is valid and justified- something they could share with their significant other.

for example, sometimes he'd get jealous if shane were to spend his free time with someone else, someplace else. which was ridiculous- because the skeptic's stupid schedule wasn't ryan's property but- there was nothing bad about wishing it was. so including himself in whatever shane was doing in attempt to spend more time with him was okay. shane would've had him figured out in a matter of seconds, though. grinning like a shithead and teasing endlessly until he'd eventually invite ryan over for popcorn to make up. that was okay, too.

shane expressed his jealous self differently. he'd react almost immediately- instead of just quietly joining in like ryan would, he'd end up making up a reason to pull ryan away from other people with something like "someone stole my plastic fork, help me find it" or "i found an amazing video of this one bird stealing from a supermarket, come see" and honestly it couldn't get any more ridiculous and that's exactly why he'd comply and follow in a fit of laughter. these things brought them closer, yet the fictional couple lacked all of it.

on the tv, a confession scene plays. the main girl finally confronts her equally smitten but just as oblivious love interest and asks what they are- and ryan stops his train of thought dead in it's tracks. this might be the one thing they never discussed. were they supposed to?

can what he and shane have be labeled? _should it be?_

it was a funny thing to ask himself in the middle of said shane's apartment- who was actually unlocking the door just now. he wouldn't be surprised if the older's long limbs served as radio antennas with which he'd detect exactly who doesn't want to see him at the moment- and then follow the signal. he was just an ass like that.

ryan quickly changed the channel. for whatever reason.

"i'm back, baby!"

he said cheerfully, the petname was more of a sing-song joke but ryan's occupied brain couldn't see past it. has he been brainwashed? did the government set this show up specifically to fuck with people's heads? he wondered briefly if there were online theories and whether they were bizarre enough to turn into an episode of unsolved.

"ryan?"

his tone changed, because he was expecting a response. he got worried in an instant and was suddenly talking in a very calm manner- so. fucking. thoughtful. what the fuck?

he felt the tall figure sit on the couch next to him in a matter of seconds- his huge dangly legs probably skipped over the entire living room in a single step. it was a hilarious mental image, he wanted to laugh, but the sound along with the feeling caught itself in the younger's throat as he was met with shane's golden, caring eyes. every color the other was associated with was the embodiment of autumn and it was beautiful. it was so, so beautiful and he couldn't handle it.

"i'm good, i'm good..."

looking away shyly, he laughed. breathlessly, quietly, it wasn't really a sound- then he asked:

"hey, what are we?"

shane raised an eyebrow.

"what do you me-"

"i mean, like, are we a couple? if i told people you were my tall idiotic counterpart- would they understand?"

a wave of relief that swept over the older man's features was comedic- a joyful laugh escaped his throat and ryan was waiting patiently until it became contagious and he had to join in. they weren't stopping.

"you dick- answer me!"

he got out between the wheezes, hitting shane's head like a banjo.

"do you-- you know everyone knows we're together, right? literally nobody thinks otherwise, you oblivious dork."

"what!?"

shane smiled, the harsh beating of his loud, overly cheerful heart sent a tickling sensation through his entire body; toes, knees, stomach, and he had to laugh. he had to laugh his soul out once more as he threw ryan's arms over his shoulders and hugged him hard, knocking the air out of the other's lungs into a soft huff as he did so.

"i love you."

shane said, then repeated. and did it once again for good measure, until he was able to detect the warmth of ryan's breath against his cheek- and he turned to face him.

"i love you t-"

they kissed- i mean, shane kissed ryan. but the other was kissing back- only mildly complaining about the rude interruption. their lips stretched in a smile eventually, until their teeth clanked against each other and it wasn't even a kiss anymore.

he could feel the giant's long arms lowering around his waist into a tight grip, to get a better hold. then he noticed a pair of legs struggling to stand up. he yelped in surprise as the realization hit him; shane was trying to lift him up.

they broke apart, breathing heavily. shane even heavier. he got too caught up in the moment, underestimated ryan's weight, and was now regretting everything.

"i should've probably thought this through."

he grunted, struggling to keep the other body up. it was slipping out of his grasp and bound to end up hanging off his shoulders like an awkward koala.   
the shorter grinned.

"yeah?"

instead of giving a proper answer, shane tried aborting the mission and lowering ryan back onto the couch. as flawless as the plan was, the weight of one entire ryan bergara pulled him forward and, as the rules of physics decided, they crashed down on the cushions gracelessly.

he thought he heard ryan's head knock against the armrest; a sharp hiss suggested he was right.

"you're killing it, madej."

shane snorted, burying his face in the crook of ryan's neck in an apology- kissing the sensitive skin there. the believer's fingers found their way into shane's locks and he looked up at the ceiling, feeling slightly tipsy.

"i hope it works out for those kids."

"...what?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'd love to hear some feedback.
> 
> also you can follow me @ rycan-toucan and help me figure out why my fic promos don't show up in search thanks


End file.
